


The Mollyverse (A challenge)

by Bodhicitta



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Molly, Awesome Molly Hooper, BAMF Molly, BAMF Molly Hooper, Dark Molly, Molly Hooper Appreciation, Molly is a BAMF, Molly kicks ass, Mollyverse, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodhicitta/pseuds/Bodhicitta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all agree that Molly is a BAMF - Let's create the Mollyverse!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mollyverse (A challenge)

Okay - I don't know how to do this. I am not on tumbler and am new(ish) to fanfiction. But I want to issue a challenge -

There are many stories with Molly as a BAMF - I love them, and want people to keep producing them. I also want to encourage the following:

Stories in which Molly is a stand-alone - no Sherlock, John, Khan, etc. Those guys can be peripheral characters. Don't get me wrong - I love those characters, too. But I would also like to read stories in which Molly exists in her own universe; perhaps lives in other cities; gets a huge promotion and moves to NYC; is in charge of something like a top secret spy agency - in short where she brings all her skills to bear in other situations. The other characters we know and love are certainly welcome to drift in and out.

#1 REASON - Let's encourage Moftiss to make a Molly-centered spinoff.  
***  
PLEASE leave me comments that explain how to do this better, or simply if this is already happening on AO3, let me know!!!

I guess, if people use the tag Mollyverse, that would work, right?

 

Below I will list some ideas - again, tell me if I'm doing this wrong.  I don't know how to issue a challenge!

  * Molly surviving in the wilderness
  * Molly saving people on a sinking vessel
  * Mama Bear Molly protecting her "cubs"
  * Molly rescuing child soldiers in Africa
  * Molly freeing ISIS victims
  * Someone here did a story with Molly as a Zephyr - AWESOME - more like this! (I'll provide a link soon).



Molly joins Doctors Without Borders... _ **and kicks ass.**_  
  
Within all of these narratives, her friends from Baker Street might help her along the way.  
***

Some guidelines, if you want any:

Mollyverse guidelines:

1) She must be a BAMF, or evolve/develop into one.

2) She is the agent of the action in the narrative.  She drives the plot.

3) Easy in the sexual violence, okay?  Unless you provide ample warnings!  Let's not trigger people.  
4) She does not have to be "good." She can actually be a "baddie."  
5) Her sexual orientation is up to you! (same with marital status, etc.)

 

_**I'll go first - "Molly schools Hannibal Lecter" - Look for the "Mollyverse" tag to read more about this.** _

 


End file.
